The Angel and the Devil
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: You are a good girl, Jay is a bad boy...READ!


Your Prov:

You were just moved in and started looking for a job, plus, your stupid boss sent you out on a mission. You were a young, 18 year old agent. Your mission was just to look out for drug dealers, rapers, and other stuff around the neighborhood. Your boss took his job very seriously. He had no time for slackers, even though you were one of them. But the only reason he kept you around was because you were his best agent. While you were walking you pass by a school, Degrassi.

_Isn't that the place with the shooting last year? It was, I was there. Heh, now I remember._

You continued walking. You see a garage with the sign **Help, wanted**.

_Better than nothing._

You walked in. You found the manager and asked him for the job. He laughed.

"You? Why should I pick you?"

"Because I really need a job, I'm desperate. And besides, the sign says you need someone"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think you can apply for this job"

"Why, is it because I'm a female? Look, I'll work full time for the minimum price. I'll work really hard"

"Look, sweetheart, I don't think you can handle this kind of work. You probably don't even know what an engine is"

"An engine is a machine for converting thermal energy into mechanical energy or power to produce force and motion"

He looked at you surprised.

"Ok, you do know what an engine is, but I don't think you can handle it, I'm sorry, but it's a no"

He was about to walk, but then you stopped him.

"Please, I just moved here, my parents are dead so they can't help me pay. My whole family are in the Philippines so they can't help either. Please, I really, really need this job."

He looked at you and sighed.

"Fine, you got the job"

You smiled and hugged him.

"Oh thank you thank you!"

"Ok, ok"

he pried you off.

"You won't regret it sir"

"I better not. Go to Jay over there and he'll tell you what to do. Don't disappoint me Aimee"

"Oh I won't sir"

You walked over to Jay.

"Hey"

He looked at you.

"Umm, hi, I don't think you should be here. Just drop off your car, fill out a sheet and talk to my manager, if you need any--"

"Oh, wait, no I'm not a costumer, I just got a job here and your boss said that you could tell me what to do"

"Really? Umm ok then, I'm Jay"

He wiped his hands with the rag and shook your hand.

"Hey, I'm Aimee"

"And this is my friend Sean"

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

He shook your hand.

"Um, I just need to finish up. You can sit over there and when I'm done I'll go help you out"

"Ok"

Jay's Prov:

When she was walking you were checking out her ass. Sean rolled his eyes.

"What?" you asked.

"Typical"

"Hey, what can I say? Her ass ain't too big and ain't too small. And she's really hot, don't you think?"

"Hey, remember, I have a girlfriend"

"Oh c'mon Sean, just admit, she's hot"

"Well, she is pretty"

"Pretty? She's goddamn sexy if you ask me. And she'll be working with us everyday. God I love my job"

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up, she looks like an innocent girl"

"Hey, you're talking to the master of babes here. I think I can pull this off"

"Yeah, well, whatever you say Jay"

Then you looked at her breast.

"Hey, Sean, do you think her tits are real?"

"How would I know, I'm not looking!"

"Just answer the question"

"Jay, do you seriously think that I'm going to answer to that?"

"Oh, fuck you. I'm going to help her out"

"You mean check her out"

You were walking backwards.

"Both" you said.

And you threw the rag to him and walked to Aimee.

"All right, I'm ready. So, what can I help you with?"

"Well, just getting started I guess"

"All right, well first you need your uniform, follow me"

You walked over to the closet with a lot of uniforms. You started looking for something that could fit her.

"Ok, medium no, large, nope, Xlarge, large again, medium, large, medium, ah here, size small"

You gave it to her.

"You can change in the bathroom right over there"

She went in and changed. She went out and spinned to show her whole body.

"Eh, a little big" she said

"A little?"

"Ok, maybe a lot"

"Well, I guess this will do. So, what should I do Mr. Boss person?"

You chuckled.

"Well, I, the Mr. Boss Person will teach you the ways of the garage"

You showed her around and told her how to use all the tools. Then when your job was over, you and her dressed up and got something to eat.

"So, where are you staying?" you asked.

"In an apartment, right down main street"

"Seriously? What a surprise"

"Why?"

"You're my new neighbor"

"So, now are you gonna show me around the place Mr. Boss person?"

"I'd be glad to, my student"

You threw out your garbage and showed her around town. She seemed intrested with the crime going around.

"So, any drug dealing going on?" she asked.

You laughed.

"What are you, some kind of cop?" you joked.

"Well... not exactly"

You raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, just kidding, I'm not cop"

"Ok..."

You drove her to Sean's girlfriend's house and honked the horn.

Your Prov:

Jay's friend, Sean came out the door holding a girl's hand. She had blonde, long hair, wore tight jeans, a yellow tangetop with a brown belt over it. And another girl was walking them. She had long black hair with bangs, she wore a denim skirt with a tight pink t-shirt. Sean climbed in the back seat with his girlfriend and the other girl.

"Hey Jay, Aimee" he said

"Hey" you said.

The girl cleared her throat to show that she was there.

"Oh, yeah, Aimee, this is my girlfriend Emma and my friend Manny"

"Hi"

You shook her their hand.

"So you must be a lady's man Sean"

Manny laughed.

"Who, Sean? You're kidding right? Sean is a straight up bad boy"

"Hey, I can be soft, right baby?"

"Yep"

He kissed Emma.

"Ok, enough of that, so, where the fuck are we going?" asked Jay.

"Hey, let's show her the Dot" said Sean.

"Yeah, maybe we can get free food from Spinner"

You all agreed and drive to The Dot. You turned on the radio to Z-100. The song that was on was 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. You sang along with it. When you were done their mouths were wide open.

"Man, Aimee, you are so fuckin good!" said Jay.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah, you are, when did you learn how to sing like that?" asked Manny.

"Just natural I guess"

"Natural?! I heard people sing and I'm telling you that you are really good" said Emma

"Thanks"

"Aimee... that was really nice, you're really good"

"Thanks Jay"

You arrived at the Dot. You all went out of the car and went inside. Jay walked towards his blonde haired friend.

"Spinner, there's my little bastard" he joked.

"Hey Jay, what's up? Are you here just to get free food and drinks for your friends?"

"You know it"

They laughed.

"Oh, this is Aimee. She just moved here"

"Hey, I'm Spinner" he shook your hand.

You sat down, ate again and said goodbye to him. Then when were walking, you noticed that Jay was walking the opposite side of the car.

_What the hell is he doing? Isn't he driving?_

Then you realized what he wanted to do. He opened the door for you. You were surprised.

"Uh, thanks"

"Anytime"

While you were driving, you saw a group of people beating up someone.

"Shit, we have to stop Jay"

"Why?"

"Don't you see, someone is getting jumped"

"I see that all the time"

"We have to stop"

He sighed and stopped the car.

"What do you want us to do? It's not like you're a poffesional at this"

"Just trust me"

You jumped out of the car.

"Wait, Aimee, it could be dangerous" said Emma.

"Yeah, and you don't know what they could do to you. They could rape you or something!" said Manny.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I know how to work with these bastards"

Sean and Jay jumped out of the car.

"We're coming with you" they said.

_Dammit_

* * *

**That's it for now! I know it's not good, but that's because it's an intro for the next chapters. I promise the rest will be really good!**


End file.
